magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Reia Cross
'Reia Cross 'Cross is a 19 year old player of Shiloh Phoenix, a protagaonist of the Magience webcomic. She first appears on Ch1 P13 as a background character, and has not yet been properly introduced. Appearance Reia is a formidable 5 foot, 5 inches tall; the same as Shiloh. Her character seems to be male due to her identifying better with that gender. While that is true, she widely doesn't identify as any gender at all, but prefers to be percieved masculinely rather than femininely. She has short, choppy black hair that was brunette at some point. Her eyes match her natural hair color; a dark muddy hue of brown. She's very pale and wears thick-rimmed black glasses due to having poor eyesight. She doesn't ever let her hair grow out and refuses to get contacts. She loves layering her clothes and wearing skirts over her pants, as well as hats. Like Shiloh, she hates shoes and the most you'll see her in is socks unless it's a rule to wear shoes wherever she's at. She doesn't often smile and usually has a serious look on her face, leading most people to think she's not approachable or fun to be around. Personality Reia can oftentimes come across as grouchy, mostly due to the way she holds herself. She doesn't smile very often and often has defensive body language, like crossing her arms to put some sort of barrier up. She doesn't talk much [so much so that when she does talk, it gives her a sore throat] and is very shy. She may seem a bit of a hard-ass, but she's very, very loyal to people she loves and wants nothing more than to make them happy even if it costs her her own happiness. She is too insecure with herself to show her true colors around anyone else, which is why she tends to go overboard when playing as Shiloh; she can be crazy and daring and flirtatious without getting any strange looks. She's also, like Shiloh, absolutely terrified of thunderstorms and the dark, especially if she's left alone. Biography Reia was born into a lower-class family, so it was an act of God for her to even get her hands on the Magience game as it was. She's a twin, however, her twin was born with several genetic conditions that left her wheelchair-bound and heavily dependant. As they grew, Reia became the caretaker, and spent most of her time catering to her twin's needs. She was raised by her two older step siblings for the most part. It wasn't ideal, and her family was quite dysfunctional what with the constant fighting and arguing. Her twin was her best friend, and Reia became attatched to her, not caring when she was forbidden from going out to places her twin couldn't. The few times she tried to take her sister on 'adventures', she got in such huge trouble that her urge to explore and take risks was locked away. It was for her sister's safety, she told herself, and even as she grew older and more independant she found it hard to leave. The constant indoor seclusion made her quite afraid of the outside world, the unfamiliarity making her anxious. She never did socialize well and as such never made many friends, growing up alone and more responsible and 'grown up' than many others her age. When she isn't playing Magience, she's usually taking care of the house and her family. Her distant ancestors were Welsh and Native American (Cherokee). Category:Characters